Heart
by DimensionTripperSaya
Summary: A story about 5 people from completely different lives finding each other and forming a guild dedicated to helping people in need. The story takes place in the Fairy Tail world and is set before the events of the Fairy Tail anime and manga with a few characters from it appearing in the story now and again.


"Move!" Saya ordered, slamming her body into the side of a grown man. She barely made it in time to push the stranger out of the way of the werewolf-like creature's claw before dropping to her knees, firing two beams of demonic energy in front of her. She quickly got back to her feet as she watched the creature's turn into ash, her attention shifting to the man she saved moments after.. "You need to run. Now!"

The man looked towards the light brunette 14 year old girl in confusion and panic. He had been running through the burning city he once called home from the werewolves for what felt like hours. "What are those things?"

Saya kicked the man back before she ducked, firing another two demonic energy beams to her sides. She turned around just in time to see the two werewolf demons turn into ash. If she was honest, she didn't think she hit them."They're called Lycons. Demonic werewolves from Hell. Now run!"

The man did what he was told, turning to leave just as another young girl around the age of 12 with short crimson hair ran past him towards Saya. He thought about stopping her, telling the two girls to run for their lives like he was about to but chose not to. Whoever they were, they could kill the creatures no one else in the town could.

"Onii-chan!" The young girl called out as she skidded to a stop next to Saya, two small demonic spears appearing above her. "Most of the people living in the town had...already been killed."

Saya nodded slowly, guilt getting the better of her. It was her fault that the Lycons were attacking in the first place. If she never escaped from Hell, everyone would still be alive. "Did...anyone make it out?"

"Around half of the town did. It's just us in the town...and the Lycons." The girl flinched and turned to the side at the sound of fighting nearby. "...I was wrong."

Saya flinched as her younger sister started to run towards the fighting. "Izetta, wait!"

Izetta turned the corner just in time to see a Lycon fly past her, crashing into a house before turning to ash. She turned to her older sister in confusion and a state of shock. "B-but I thought no one else could hurt them except us?"

Saya's eyes widened in horror as a Lycon appeared behind the short crimson haired girl. "Izetta!" She yelled in panic but she couldn't get a clear shot on the demon. She watched helplessly as the demon werewolf lifted it's claw, ready to slash through her little sister with nothing she could do to help.

Izetta turned as a stranger's hand grasp onto the side of the werewolf's head, black flames erupting from the palm. She and her older sister stared in shock, forced to do a double take as a young black haired boy slightly older than Izetta slammed the wolf into the ground before using it as a springboard to get into the air, sucking in all of the black fire around him into his mouth.

"Roar!" The boy bellowed, a black flamed inferno expelling from his mouth leaving no trace a Lycon was even there to begin with. The boy landed on the ground, black cinder's escaping his mouth before turning his attention to the two girls. "...hi."

Saya stood motionless, still in a state of pure shock. She knew Earthland had wizards in it but she had never seen anyone use black fire before nevermind breath it into their mouths. She snapped out of her thoughts and fired a demonic beam forward towards the boy, turning the Lycon behind him into smoke. "Come with us."

The boy looked around before pointing to himself. "Me?"

"No, The Lycons. Yes you. Come on!" Saya yelled as she grasped onto the human's hand, yanking him closer to her. Just touching him was hot, like he was a walking furnace. "We need to get out of here before more of them come."

"More are here!" Izetta swung her arm to the side, sending her two demonic spears piercing through the werewolf making it turn to ash. She knew that when she and Saya left Hell they would have been followed but she never expected to be followed by so many. "Are you okay, Onii-chan?"

"I'm fine." Saya ducked, hissing in pain as she punched into the gut of one of the demon werewolves. She was never good at fighting hand to hand, instead choosing to stay back and use her powers. "Damn it."

"What's a Lycon?" The boy inquired, kicking the Lycon Saya punched into a nearby house. He waited for the creature to charge back towards him before dodging to the side, grasping onto its tail as it went past. "Is this a Lycon?"

"Yes." Saya nodded, blasting the werewolf creature with a demonic beam so it turned to ash. She was starting to wish that she never tried to leave Hell to begin with. Because of her, many innocent people had died and many more were injured without homes to go back to. She quickly shook her head, choosing to put her second guessing in the back of her mind until later. "We need to leave. Are you okay Izetta?...you?"

"I'm fine." Izetta nodded, turning her attention to the black haired boy at the same time as Saya. It was clear that the strange boy had some kind of training.

"I'm fine too."

"Good. Then let's go." Saya hissed in pain once more as she grabbed onto the boy's wrist with her injured hand, grabbing it without thinking as she tried her best to ignore the pain. Her pain was nothing compared to the pain and misery she had brought to the people of the town. "Stay close, Izetta."

"O-okay." Izetta nodded quickly, trying her best to stop her hand from shaking. Lycons were demons from Hell so they weren't alive to begin with. Even if they were evil, she didn't want to take a life. "R-right behind you."

\--

Saya let out a long groan as she flopped backwards onto the grassy hill with eyes filled with wonder. She watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains in the distance, covering the grassy hill they were on in darkness. She could barely contain her happiness as she looked up at the starry sky. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. There was definitely nothing like it in Hell.

"Wow..."

Saya turned her head to the side at Izetta's voice, not surprised to see that her little sister was doing the same thing she was. They had both spent their entire lives in Hell so it was no wonder everything was putting them in awe.

Izetta turned around at the sound of something snapping. She let out a long sigh as she noticed the boy hanging from a tree, about to break the branch he was hanging off. "What are…"

"Yes!"

She frowned in confusion as the boy fell from the tree with the branch in his hands. He hit the ground with a loud thud but stood back up a moment later like nothing happened. "What are you doing?"

"Making a campfire." The boy tilted his head in confusion. He could see the goosebumps on both of their arms. "Aren't you cold?"

Izetta nodded slowly, instinctively rubbing her arms. She assumed it was because her body still hadn't gotten used to the climate in the human world. "A little. What about you?"

"It's very hard for me to get cold. I've got fire going through my body." The boy smiled as he snapped the branch into four bits, putting them in a pile. He closed his eyes, setting his fist ablaze before throwing the black fireball onto the pile of logs. "Fires ready."

Saya sat up at the announcement and turned around, surprised to see Izetta and the boy talking. It was rare to see her sister talk to anyone besides her and their father.

Izetta smiled as Saya walked over, the two sisters sitting next to each other. They had no idea what to do after they escaped Hell. The human world was full of mystery and the only thing they knew about it was things they read. They had come to the human world with their fathers when they were little but they barely remembered anything about it.

She looked at the fire with slight confusion. Even though it was black fire, it was still emitting a lot of light and it was really warm. "This is nice..."

The boy looked up from the fire before he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to ask."

"What is it?" Saya inquired.

"Who are you?" The boy smiled awkwardly. "My name's Raven. Raven Evergreen."

Saya turned to her sister and frowned in confusion. Why did he have two names? Was that a common thing to have in the human world? "I'm Saya and this is my younger sister, Izetta. Why do you have two names?"

Raven was taken aback by the question. He had never thought about why he or anyone else had two names before. "I-I...don't know. It's just a thing everyone in the same family does. Do you two not have second names?"

Saya and Izetta both shook their heads slowly in unison. It was only the first day but they were already in trouble. If they didn't have second names they would be found out immediately. "We need second names!"

Raven nodded slowly to himself, letting out a thoughtful hum. His father used to say that his last name was Evergreen but never said why. "Well, let's make one up."

Izetta smiled at the idea and nodded. Something about creating something from scratch filled her with excitement. "Yes. Because we're sisters we would have the same last name, right?"

"I think that's how it works." Raven nodded. "I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know."

"Okay then." Saya closed her eyes, letting out a thoughtful hum of her own. "Any idea?"

It was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before the three of them let out a sigh. None of them had any idea what a good last name would be.

"We could go to another town and ask people for good last names but not tell them it's for is?" Izetta suggested before she noticed Raven frowning at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Why don't you have last names?" Raven questioned, tilting his head. "Most people are told their last names when they're children."

Saya turned to her younger sister, not surprised to see her looking towards her for guidance. "It's okay. I trust him."

"Then I w-will too." Izetta stuttered, her nerves getting the better of her. She had no idea what they would do if he freaked out about their secret. "You have to keep this a secret. P-Promise us."

Raven nodded seriously. "I promise. In return I'll...I'll tell you my biggest secret too."

Saya nodded at the black haired boy and took in a deep breath. "We should be in Hell."

Raven shook his head quickly. "I doubt that. You're very nice people."

"No. We lived in Hell." Saya let out a long sigh as she noticed Raven was a little confused. "Izetta and I are...We're the Princesses of Hell."

Izetta looked away as the black haired boy's eyes widened. She knew he would freak out. Anyone with a brain cell would. "Raven..."

"That's so cool!" Raven smiled widely and shuffled closer towards the two Princesses of Hell. "So why leave?"

"W-we wanted to help people, not torture them." Izetta answered in confusion. Either he was really stupid or really nice, maybe even both. "We wanted to fulfill our dream."

"Dream?" Raven inquired, shuffling forward slightly with excitement. "Oooo. What is it?"

"We want to make a guild dedicated to helping people." Saya smiled widely as she leaned forward towards Raven. "We're going to be a guild that doesn't do much fighting but instead help people who have been affected by other fights like demons and stuff, then we're going to..."

Izetta chuckled to herself as she watched her older sister talk continuously at Raven, both her and him surprised Saya was talking so much without taking a breath. "Onii-chan, calm down."

"Sorry. I'm very...passionate about my dream." Saya smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. She frowned as she realised he still hadn't told them his secret. "You're turn. What's your secret?"

Raven's smile faded slightly. He was told by his dad to never tell anyone what his type of magic was. "Okay. It's not as impressive as yours but...I...was raised by a dragon."

Saya's eyes widened at the news. "A dragon slayer?" She questioned with excitement beaming from her eyes. "I've only ever read books on your kind! None of them have ever gone to Hell."

Izetta rolled her eyes, letting out a long sigh as her older sister started to examine Raven's body. She had to admit that being raised by a dragon would be cool but also really hard. "Onii-chan. Stop bugging him..."

"It's okay." Raven smiled, hiding the fact that Saya's constant prodding was very annoying. It was the first time he had ever seen anyone not freaked out by him being raised by a dragon. "Also, I don't like being called a dragon _slayer_. I haven't killed any and I have no intention to."

"Okay. Cough for me." Saya instructed, her eyes widening as he did. "Dragon lungs for eating and inhaling fire?...No, not fire but another element?. Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." Raven answered, cracking his hands in front of him. "Normally when I tell people I was raised by a dragon they call me insane or a freak. You two are good to be around...Now then…"

Saya and Izetta frowned in confusion as the black haired boy suddenly got to his feet, a moment later he started to jump up and down with his hands waving in the air.

"What are you doing?" Saya inquired.

"We just escaped a city filled with demon werewolves. If this isn't a good time for a minute dance party I don't know what is." Raven grinned widely, hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt at dancing. "Come oooooonnnn. It'll be fun."

Saya let out a long sigh, a chuckle escaping her mouth before she slowly rose to her feet. Slowly, she started to jump around, her arms in the air above her. She had never danced before and she highly doubt what she and the dragon slayer were going even counted as a dance but she didn't care. It was actually a lot of fun. "Come on Izetta. If I'm doing it, so do you."

Izetta jumped at the mention of her name, quickly shaking her head but to no avail. Saya hopped over to the younger girl, pulling her up to her feet by her arms. "I can't dance."

"Neither can we." Raven added, shuffling towards the two Princesses of Hell. "We're just waving our hands around while jumping."

Izetta let out a long sigh before reluctantly jumping up and down. It wasn't long before she started to find it fun, a large smile appearing on her face. If anyone saw them as they were she would have been mortified but for a moment she didn't care. It was just the three of them dancing happily around a magical black flame. It was nothing like what she imagined her first day in the human world being like.

\--

Izetta sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with her arm. Raven was still asleep in a ball like a cat but Saya was gone. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Saya and Raven. She couldn't even remember going to sleep. "Onii-chan?"

"Right here." Saya walked out from the forest behind them with berries of different colours in her hands. Her hair and clothes were soaked, dripping with water. "I was trying to get food for us but I couldn't catch a fish. After I fell in, I went looking for berries."

"Do you want me to dry you?"

"Sure." Saya nodded, walking closer to Raven. She never thought about using the dragon slayer's fire in that way. "Thanks. I didn't know your fire could be used like that. I thought I read all the books on dragon slayers…"

"I miss reading my books from Hell." Izetta muttered softly so her sister wouldn't hear. She was glad she left Hell but there were still things she missed about it. "I should have tried to bring some with me."

"Speaking of reading." Raven added as he let out a loud yawn before he stood up, keeping the black fire lit so Saya would dry. "Can I join the guild?"

Saya was taken aback by the question. They didn't even have a name for the guild yet someone already wanted to join. "If you want to, we would love to have you...wait, what did that have to do with reading?"

"Nothing...but I can't read. I just didn't know how to bring it up." Raven smiled widely. He knew that it wasn't normal that he couldn't read at his age but he didn't care, he was too excited about being in a guild.

"How do you not know how to...oh, right. Raised by a dragon." Saya hummed, lost in thought for a moment before she turned to Izetta. "To be honest, you can't really join us."

Izetta furrowed in confusion, feeling slightly sorry as she noticed the smile fade from the dragon slayer's face. "How can he not?"

"We're not a guild yet." Saya couldn't help but feel sick at herself. "We don't even have a name or insignia."

"Let me think of them. Just leave it to me." Izetta added with a large smile. She didn't know why but the idea of naming the guild and making its logo filled her with excitement.

"O-okay then." Saya furrowed her brow in confusion at her younger sister's sudden excitement. "Well. We need to go to the next city. Izetta, you have until we get there to think of a name."

Izetta nodded confidently, something that brought a smile to her older sister's face. She had never seen her younger sister so fired up before. "Yes! Raven can come too."

"Sure." Saya nodded, turning her attention to the black haired boy. "Do you mind coming with us to the next town?"

Raven quickly shook his head. "I don't mind. I've...got nothing better to do."

"Okay." Saya couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she turned away from Raven, the smile he had before still gone. The last thing she wanted was to give him false hope about joining the guild. "We'll go after we eat these berries which may...or may not be poisonous."

——

Saya smiled, her eyes closed as the air rushed past her carrying with it the scent of farms. They had managed to stop a horse and carriage on the way to the city they needed to go to but she was the only one able to do any talking. Raven was on the verge of passing out thanks to his motion sickness and Izetta was too busy thinking about the guild's name and logo.

"So, Little Miss. Where are you headed to in such a state?" The old man questioned, glancing over his shoulder. They were all dressed in tattered clothes and looked like they had been rolling around in the mud.

"To the city near here then to Fiore." Saya answered with a smile, getting excited again as she thought about the guild. "We're going to make a guild."

"A guild? With just the three of you?" The old man hesitated for a moment before he broke out in laughter. "Well, It's good to have wild dreams and you might be able to. Even the strongest guilds started out with only a few people."

Saya nodded confidently. "Yeah. We just...don't have a name yet."

"But we will by the time we get there." Izetta exclaimed with a determined nod, returning quickly to her thoughts.

"Is she in charge of the name?" The old man smiled as Saya nodded. He could see the confidence the light brunette haired girl had in the smaller girl. The old man let out a long sigh as he noticed an all too familiar sign. "Not again. Listen, get under the blanket."

Saya frowned and chose not to listen to the old man. She watched as he slowed down the carriage to a stop just as four lightly armoured bandits sprung out from the bushes.

"You know what to do, old man. Hand over all your...what the hell are you staring at?!"

The old man turned around at the sound of the bandit leader's question, his eyes widening in horror as he noticed the three kids glaring at the bandits. "No. Run away children."

"From a bunch of lowlifes who think that they can do what they like with no regard to anyone else's lives? No." Saya answered in a cold voice. Even if she had left Hell, she was still a Princess of it and she refused to dishonor it by turning tail and fleeing.

"What?! I don't give a damn if they're children, kill these fools." The bandit leader barely had a chance to turn around before Saya fired a beam of demonic energy into him from both her hands.

Izetta and Raven lunged forward, assuming Saya attacking was the signal. Izetta summoned her two demonic spears, slambing the side of her spears into the top of the bandit's heads, knocking them out as Raven knocked out the last one. Compared to the Lycons they had just been fighting the bandits were nothing.

The old man could barely believe what he saw. Children younger than his grandchild with powers strong enough to rival strong wizards. "Well I'll be damned. Whatever guild you make will surely be a strong one."

Saya smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Actually our guild is mainly for helping people after something terrible happens."

"Something terrible? Like natural disasters or creature attacks?" The old man questioned in slight confusion. He had never heard of a guild like that before. Most guilds were made for people to become adventures, so for a guild to be dedicated to helping after something happened was definitely rare. "Well, If anyone can do it, it'll be you all."

"How?" Raven questioned as he jumped in the air a few times, getting used to being on solid ground.

"It's simple. It's your soul. You're souls and hearts are in the right places." The old man couldn't help but smile softly. It was extremely rare to find a group of people who only wanted to help people. "Agh, enough of my babble. Hope back on and we'll continue on our way. You can have some of my wife's bread for dealing with the bandits."

——

"Here you are, kids." The old man slowed his horse as they entered the large town. He watched as the three children hopped off the carriage, the two girls looking around the city around them with awe filled eyes. It was the first time they had ever seen a city so large that it wasn't burning since they left Hell.

Saya smiled widely, barely able to contain her excitement as she saw all the people socialising. They were all being so friendly to each other. "Let's go! Thank you, sir."

"It was my pleasure." The old man chuckled, waving towards the three of them as he rode away. "Good luck with the guild."

"Thank you!" Izetta yelled back, surprising her older sister. "W-what is it?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you open up with others." Saya smiled before she looked around. "Where's Raven?"

"Hi, Makarov!"

Saya and Izetta turned at the sound of the dragon slayer's voice, immediately taken aback by who he was talking about. He was talking to a grown man. The strange part was that the man was the same size as them.

"Oh, hello Raven." The man chuckled, turning towards the dragon slayer. "How have you been? Eating enough?"

"I'm good...well, I'm a little bit hungry but that's not important. I'm on a mission." Raven answered, whispering the last part with a large smile on his face.

"Oh? And what mission is that?" Makarov inquired before he noticed the two girls looking in his direction. He could immediately tell there was something special about the two of them, though he had no idea what it could have been. They looked like normal girls.

"I'm joining a guild!" Raven announced proudly, hopping on the spot for a few seconds. "My friends are the ones who are making it."

Makarov turned to the two girls and gestures for them to come over. "And who may you two be?"

"I'm Saya and this is my little sister, Izetta." Saya smiled softly, bowing towards the cross dressing man.

"They're demons." Raven flinched, hissing in pain as Saya slapped him hard on the back of his head. "W-what?!"

"You're not supposed to tell people!" Saya let out a long sigh, rubbing the area of Raven's head she hit softly. "It's a secret."

Raven nodded slowly, guilt covering his face. "Sorry. I thought it was really cool. I won't tell anyone else."  
Makarov cleared his throat, getting the three children's attention. "My name is Makarov, but some in my guild call me Gramps."

Izetta frowned in confusion. "Guild?"

"Yes. I am the master of the guild known as Fairy Tail." Makarov smiled and turned towards Raven. "If I am completely honest, I thought you would eventually join Fairy Tail."

Raven shook his head. "Nope. I'm a member of...well, we don't have a name yet."

Izetta stepped forward with a smile. "The Tiny Turtles." Izetta immediately shied away as everyone looked at her in confusion. "I...really like turtles."

Makarov let out a thoughtful morn as he thought about them making a guild. "Have you all found a place for your guild hall?"

"A guild what?" Saya questioned in panic. She had no idea what it was but it had 'guild' in it so it must have been important.

Makarov couldn't help but smile at the demon's awkwardness when it came to guilds but he could immediately tell how much she wanted to make the guild. "It's where the guild operates from. It's okay not to know about it plus I know a great place for you all to build one."

"Really?" Saya inquired with eyes filled with excitement. A place their guild would call home. It sounds exactly like in her dreams. "Thank you. When can we go?"

"Shortly. First I must visit Lamia Scale. You are all welcome to come along." Makarov smiled as he realised someone who could help with their guild hall. "Have you ever heard of someone called Jura?"

——To Be Continued.


End file.
